


The Customer is Always Right

by SonneKa



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata and Fushimi working together at a coffee shop. According to the "One Day K" theme for this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first time writing in english, first time writing an AU... So many first times, I’m going to explode. Just give me a chance. (I feel like I’m posting my first fic OMG)  
> I apology for every kind of mistake that could be found here. Selfbeta, that’s the reason. So, if you see grammar mistakes please make me know. It would be great to keep improving my english :3
> 
> Thanks to [melonsflesh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/) and [xXSilver146Xx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSilver146Xx/) for correcting some of my grammar mistakes!

It wasn’t like Yata didn’t like his job, it was the best one he had ever had after all. A coffee shop, nothing special actually. But it was easy, the coffee machine did almost all the work he had to do. He couldn’t complain at all. Sometimes he was tired of smelling the same essence all day long, and waking up at 6 a.m. to arrive at work at 7 a.m. was inhumane for him. Though this only happened on Fridays and Saturdays. He couldn’t even rest on weekends, at least not in the morning. Then, from Mondays to Thursdays his turn was settled down during the afternoon.

It wasn’t a bad job at all, and what made it much better was that he worked with his best friend, Fushimi. Everything was pure happiness, they had really busy times but fun times too. And in these times they used to talk and pass time together to distract themselves a little. But Yata’s problem was found during busy times, mostly during the late afternoon.

Why? Lots of students leaving school and going to the nearest café to stay some more time with friends before going back to their respective houses. But Yata wasn’t sure if they came for the coffee itself, not after seeing entering to the shop a group of four girls who used to come every weekday, and they used to call Fushimi to attend them too, specifically.

Yata wasn’t jealous, well… he wouldn’t admit it. It wasn’t even logical. Fushimi and he were the only ones working there on weekdays. Fushimi took the orders and Yata prepared the coffee, it was their routine. Although sometimes they could change roles and Yata would take the orders, they decided it was a bad idea since Yata acted completely nervous in front of women and couldn’t take any order being calmed. So Fushimi chose to take orders when girls had to be attended.

Okay, he was agree with that. But it wasn’t like Fushimi went ahead to serve them, no. They were the ones calling him. And when he heard a “Fushimi-san” called from one of the girls, Yata was about to throw up. Really, how the hell did they know his name? He wasn't sure if they asked him or not, because it wasn’t like Fushimi wanted his name to be known by strangers. Ugh… Yata was annoyed.

When Fushimi came back to the counter and left the paper with the orders on it, he found a grumpy Yata staring at him. “What's with that face?” He asked with his usual serenity.

“Why do they know your name? That’s creepy…” Yata took a look at the paper and began to prepare four coffees, the cheapest ones actually. Students, school students. They came every day to have the cheapest coffee in the store, but at least were four of them. Better than buying nothing. “I mean… what the fuck?” He was so annoyed that he didn’t have words to describe how it disturbed him. Though, there was no logical reason to be angry, Fushimi had to take the orders whether he liked it or not, it wasn't an option.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and leaned over the counter, “They just asked and I told them. That’s all, Misaki”

“But, there must be a reason why they asked for it. Isn’t it weird?” he finished two of the coffees and handed them to Fushimi, still confusedly irritated.

“I don’t know” Fushimi took the coffees to put them on a plate, “but they’re the clients, I won’t say ‘ _no_ ’ to them. The customer is always right”

“Hah!?” Yata almost got burned with coffee, his hands shook when he heard Fushimi’s words. “You can’t say a fucking ‘ _no_ ’? Just say ‘ _It’s none of your business_ ’ like you always do with everyone. They don’t make any difference, do they?”

“Yes, they do. It’s about being nice with the customer”, Yata burst out laughing at that comment.

“Really? You talking about being nice with people? Please, Saru”, he handed another one cup of coffee. “You know, I’m bad at noticing things by myself. But those girls want you, not the coffee”

“Wow, do I have to clap or something?” Fushimi commented. Yata didn’t like his sarcastic comments, never liked them. And no, it wasn’t because he didn’t get them sometimes… Well, in part that was the reason.

“Shut up!” Yata finally left on the counter the last coffee. “So you knew it!”

“Yes, I know, it’s pretty obvious. Even for you, I see” In response Yata frowned. “But, what’s your problem? They come because of me, yes, maybe. But I really don’t care, and they keep wasting money here. It’s business, Misaki”

He was right, he was fucking right. But it annoyed Yata so much that those girls came for him, called his name and everything. Jealous? Maybe. Fucking jealous of some high school girls. So pathetic. Or maybe he was irritated because those girls went after Fushimi and not after him, he didn’t know what annoyed him most.

Before Fushimi could go with the four coffees, Yata stopped him. “I’ll take them”

“Are you serious? You didn’t get what I said, did you? Well, it wouldn’t surprise me at all”

“Yes, yes. I understood, idiot” Then Yata took the plate and made his way to the table where those girls where sitting.

He practically didn’t even know what he was doing. His brain could be screaming DON’T FUCKING DO IT over and over but he wouldn’t listen. He went ahead to the table and those girls didn’t seem happy. All her eyes focused on their unexpected new waiter, this only made Yata feel embarrassed, his face started turning red quickly. He had to let the four coffees on the table and run, run away from that table and those disappointed faces. Because, yes, they seemed disappointed because their “Fushimi-san” wasn’t taking them their orders. Anyways, why was him doing this? Bad idea, awful idea. This is the result of acting without thinking.

In the back, he could feel Fushimi enjoying his suffering. Yata could only frown again as his thoughts focused on how his friend would tease him after all this spectacle. He was placing the last coffee on the table when one of the girls spoke, it was almost a whisper to be listened only by her friends “Hey, look. Fushimi-san is smiling! Isn’t he cute?” But Yata heard it anyways.

That’s when he realized how the sight of the girls went directly to the point where Fushimi was. When Yata turned around he could notice his friend was looking at him from the counter and a tiny smile could be seen, but suddenly they both turned their heads away by instinct when they accidentally made eye contact. Fushimi smiling, yes, this was the new spectacle.

But the girls were really enjoying Fushimi’s smile. Yata wasn’t that stupid to not notice it. And it looked so disgusting for him, how they looked so amazed while their eyes seemed to be shining and…

“What the fuck are you staring at?” And... What the fuck did Yata just say? He was letting his thoughts take over his tongue, and when he noticed how the girls changed their head direction to stare at him and changed their lovely looks to stare confused, his face turned red like a tomato and this time he really didn’t know what to do, anything, he was blank. “I-I-I mean, eh.. No-Nothingggg…”

“Misaki, could you go back to your place? There’s a new order” Fushimi came to where Yata was standing, in front of where the girls were sitting. Their sight followed Fushimi’s direction as if they were forgetting about Yata, it was a relief for him.

“Eh… Yeah, okay” He started going back to his place behind the counter, with slow steps and head down, fully embarrassed. He could hear steps from behind him, so he turned around. In fact, Fushimi was going on his way too. For a second Yata thought that he would stay with those girls, at least to explain the past awkward situation.

“What was that, Misaki?” Fushimi asked when they both reached the counter, Yata was trying to calm himself down but that question didn’t let him.

“Shut up” that was all he could say, what else?, ' _I was jealous'_? No, fucking no.

Fushimi limited himself to click his tongue and a soft smile was shown on his face “Always so idiot…” Yata pretended he didn’t hear that comment.

Some minutes later Yata shot a glare at the girls from before, he was still feeling awkward. He acted without thinking, like always, but that was because they disturbed him. Anyways, it wasn’t like Fushimi could be interested in some high school girls, NO. But, however, why was Yata worried about it? Fushimi could do anything he wanted to with his life, but Yata didn’t like thinking about those girls involved in it… Anyways, he didn’t even understand himself, he didn’t know what he felt, what he was doing, anything.

When he saw them, they were laughing and whispering for themselves. It was a thousand times more audible their laughs than their whispers, but he had the feeling that they were talking about Fushimi, so predictable. This was until one of them glanced Yata briefly. Great, he started thinking they just were making fun of him.

Minutes seemed to be frozen in the clock, Yata only wanted those girls to go away just to stop being so focused on what could they be talking and laughing about. In a moment, they called Fushimi again. What did they want now? His ideas were gone. But, actually, they were just paying their coffees. Of course, what else? They had to do it. Yata was still so lost.

Fushimi made his way towards the counter to let the money there so Yata could save it in the cash register. “They told me to give you this” It was a tip.

“Hah?” Yata took the money, it wasn’t much. But it didn’t matter, the most important part was they were going away and… “Why do they give me this if you were the one serving them?”

“It was some kind of apologize, I guess” Commented Fushimi while he was saving his own tip.

“What are you talking about?”

“Let’s say they apologized because they thought we were dating and you were jealous of them”

“W-W-WHAT!?” Yata’s face was completely painted in red, even Fushimi seemed to be embarrassed too. His face turned to the opposite side Yata was, like he wouldn’t show he had the same emotion as him. “And what the fuck did you say?”

“I told them they were right”

“Haaaaah!? What the fuck, Saru!? That doesn’t make any sense. And, what if they don’t come back again? Don’t you remember that they seem to be interested in you?” Yata stuttered when he pronounced the word ‘interested’ like it was hard to say.

“Let them do whatever they want to, I told you I don’t care. Anyways… The customer is always right” Fushimi turned his head back to see an embarrassed and grumpy Yata staring at him like he was ready to kill him. It must have been a funny scene because Fushimi smiled at it.

“You…” Yata went back to the coffee machine and started preparing the new orders, while Fushimi stayed on the other side of the counter “I hope those girls don’t come anymore here. And if they do, I’ll tell them that you were lying”

“How? After what you have just done I don’t think you could do it. They will make fun of you”

“Okay, so I just hope they don’t come anymore”

“And what if they do?” Fushimi teased while Yata handed one of the new orders.

“Shut up and work, idiot. Let’s imagine nothing happened today, nothing!”

Fushimi rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue and went back to his place. “Calm down, I won’t cheat on you Mi~sa~ki~” Yata turned back to stare at his friend frowning and softly blushing, in that moment he could notice how the four girls where exiting the place. They started waving at Fushimi.

“See ya later, Fushimi-san! And you too Misaki-san” Okay… They must have heard how Fushimi called his name. Now what? They were going to be after him too? No way...

Yata only had to pray that those girls didn’t come to the place anymore, it wouldn’t be nice if they came just to see him and Fushimi acting like a couple… A couple they weren’t!

Okay, Yata started to hate his job.

 


End file.
